Migraines
by SilentWater13
Summary: Neil has a lot more problems to deal with as he inherits the very gift that destroyed Narcissus’ love for anyone around him. Meanwhile, he has to deal with dark nightmares conerning an incident with Cronus. Will he confide in his friends? Or travel the sa
1. Pranks

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing 'cept the clothes on my back.

**Summary: **Neil has a lot more problems to deal with as he inherits the very gift that destroyed Narcissus' love for anyone around him. Meanwhile, he has to deal with dark nightmares concerning an incident with Coronus. Will he confide in his friends? Or travel the same path as his ancestor?

* * *

**Migraines**

**Pranks**

Neil groaned and gave up on sleep. He had been tossing and turning in bed for hours with no luck. He was still wide awake.

_And they call **me **the lucky one, _he thought tiredly. Dragging himself from his bed, he made his way down the hall. Herry snorted as he rolled over in his sleep and Neil froze. Deciding his friend wasn't going to wake, he continued his night wanderings.

'This is the fifth time this week, Neil,' a voice said from behind him, causing him to jump. Turning, he was relived to find it was just Jay leaning against his doorframe.

'You sure you're okay?' he asked, sleep-glazed eyes shining with concern.

'I'm fine. Just go back to sleep,' Neil replied, passing his friend the most charming smile he could muster. Jay yawned widely, stifling it with his hand and nodded.

'Okay, just don't stay up too late,' he answered, turning to go back into his bedroom, but pausing to make sure Neil understood him, 'Okay?'

'Yes, mum,' Neil replied, rolling his eyes. Jay grinned and left the hall. Turning, Neil walked the rest of the hall, and turned, instinctively heading outside. His mind was buzzing with thoughts, and he pulled out his mirror, staring into it, though not really seeing it as his feet carried him to the park.

Glancing around, he realized he truly was alone, and sank down beside a tree, resting his back against the strong trunk. His head was throbbing now, and he groaned. Migraines had been keeping him up for over a week now, though Jay only knew of five occasions he had slipped out.

Briefly, he imagined the leader just lying awake in bed, waiting for him to get up to give him the same song and dance he had been giving him all week.

He was tempted to snort in amusement, but that would be too unattractive. Glancing once more in his gold embossed mirror, he growled at his appearance and tossed it away. He immediately regretted it, standing to retrieve it.

A vicious throb of his migraine caused him to sink back down to his knees. Pressing the palms of his hands against his closed eyelids, he groaned, wincing as it got worse. The pain intensified, until he could no longer feel anything but it, and he blacked out.

* * *

'How… (pant) much… (gasp) farther?' Odie managed, and Herry grinned at him.

'Just another mile, then we'll be home,' he informed his friend.

'Hold up,' Jay interrupted, 'Isn't that Neil's mirror?' He stooped to pick it up and studied it.

'Neil doesn't go anywhere without it,' Herry mused.

'Probably afraid he'll get a zit,' Archie laughed, drawing a few chuckles from the group.

'Well, he's around here somewhere, so we'd better find him,' Jay told them.

* * *

'Should we…poke him?' Archie asked, staring at the blonde model slumped in the grass.

Jay bit his lip. 'I don't know…I mean, he hasn't actually been sleeping much, if at all, this week. Maybe we should just bring him home.'

'What do you want?' Neil snapped suddenly, causing them to jump in surprise.

'Um…well, we were going to return your mirror,' Jay began.

_Boy, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

Neil glanced at Archie, but nobody, not even the teen himself, had laughed.

'Damn migraines,' he cursed under his breath, standing and taking his mirror from Jay.

_Stuck up, pompous git. Doesn't even say thanks._

He glanced at Odie, surprised to have heard something like that from him. Figuring it was a joke being played on him, he glanced back at Jay.

'Thanks,' he mumbled, turning to leave.

_He…thanked me?_

_I think he's sick._

_There's got to be a reasonable explanation…perhaps delusion?_

_Ha, the look on Jay's face! Hilarious!_

Running a hand through his hair, he resolved not to mention this new prank unless they did first.

* * *

Well? Please review.

Me

Bottom of Form


	2. Book Learned

Disclaimer: My dog is still worth more than I am, so I obviously own nothing.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews StinkFace and Raven Child 2. QK, I hope this clears up your questions.

* * *

Migraines

Book Learned

Neil picked up another cheerio on the tip of his spoon, studied it, and slipped it into his mouth. He chewed it meditatively, before swallowing it.

'Oh, will you just eat the stupid things already!' Archie snapped, slamming his hand down on the table, with a bang. He had finally become annoyed with the other hero and Neil, sensing this, answered with his own quip.

'If you're planning on threatening me, you might want to make it _slightly _more convincing,' he answered calmly, continuing to eat his cheerios one at a time.

_Where's my hairbrush?_

'Under the sink in the bathroom, Theresa, where it _always _is,' Neil called back.

'What is?' she asked, poking her head into the kitchen, looking slightly puzzled.

'Your hairbrush. Weren't you just—oh, never mind,' he ground out, sending her an irritated look. Standing, he dumped the remains of his breakfast into the garbage. Briefly, he wondered if he would get in trouble if he skipped school, then decided he didn't really care and retreated to his room. He paced around it once, then flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Neil? We're going now. Are you coming?' Odie asked from outside the door.

'I'm going to get some sleep,' Neil answered, pulling the covers over his head.

'He probably got a zit,' Archie told Odie, laughing. _The lazy ass._

Neil started. None of them ever swore, it was a form of taboo among the group. _That's it! I'm clinically insane! _his mind screamed.

'You're not insane, Neil. You're just...' Odie began, only to be interrupted by Archie.

'Obsessed!' Archie howled, laughing at his own joke. Neil blinked.

'Go away, Archie,' he yelled back. Archie laughed but his footsteps retreated. Odie gave a frustrated sigh, before he, too, left the dorm.

Flinging the sheet off of himself, he leapt out of bed, intent on heading directly to Chiron's library.

* * *

'Neil? Shouldn't you be in school?' Chiron asked as the youngest hero walked up to him.

'I'm taking the day off,' Neil replied, rubbing an eye and yawing, 'But I need some info on Narcissus. Think you can help?'

'Yes…but I believe bed rest would do more for you than knowledge,' Chiron answered.

'Believe me, it's really important,' Neil told him quickly, 'I think it's going to drive me insane.'

Chiron chuckled, 'I'm sure it's not that bad. However, I can supply you with the appropriate texts.' He plodded over to a bookcase, fingering the spines, before frowning in concentration and moving onto the next. He did this several times, finally stopping in front of a faded silver book.

'This should help you in your quest, Neil.' Thoughtfully, he turned, as though remembering something of slight importance. Glancing suspiciously at Neil, he headed back into his office, returning a few minutes later with a small and nearly unidentifiable black box.

'I believe that this belongs to you now, Neil,' he said simply, relinquishing the rectangular object. Neil set the tome down on a table and cracked open the lid of the box. A cloud of dust instantly rose up and he sneezed viciously, before waving it away.

Chiron laughed, 'I believe you will face the same problem with your text.' Smiling, he retreated to his office.

Inside the box were two armbands, seemingly made of pure silver rested on a bed of red velvet. A gold plac read Narcissus in the bottom right hand of the box. Gently, he lifted one out of the cradle indented in the material to hold them in place. Pulling off his own armbands, he slid on Narcissus' and admired the way it went with his complexion.

Tuning from the box, he glanced back at the tome, and the real reason he had come. Flipping open the cover, he sneezed at the second cloud of dust he was forced to battle that day. Brushing it away, he began to read.

* * *

_Telepathy and Empathy -347-_

_Narcissus developed his telepathy early in life, the process involving multiple migraines and a bout of insomnia. During this time, he began hearing voices in his head, some he knew, and others he did not. Emotions attached to the thoughts gave them even more solidity. His Empathy developed almost without his knowledge. He became more aware of the feeling of others, at any given point in time. By focusing, he was able to use either of them to enter the minds of others, listen to their thoughts and feel their emotions, project thought and enhance emotions, and alter memories and dull emotions._

_Consequently, he began to dislike those around him as he was able to tell the truths behind what they said to him. This was cause enough for him to reject the company of others, including the mountain nymph, Echo, which led to his being cursed. _

_Neil stared at the passage for a moment longer, and then pulled frantically at the silver bands encircling his wrists. They refused to budge, as though they had simply become an addition to his skin. Fear welled up inside of him; he did NOT want to be cursed, under any circumstances. Cursing, he gave up, and dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

_'And they call **me** the lucky one.'

* * *

Well?

Cheers!

Me


	3. Brief Victories

**Disclaimer**: If I had a dollar for every time I had to write one of these, I'd _still_ be in debt! So obviously I own nothing.

**Thanks to**: pretty peach, Kugan-The-Freak, Bellatrixcastle, StinkFace, fox eye and kitkat 1327.

_Here we go!

* * *

_Migraines

Brief Victories

Thoughts swirled in his mind as Neil walked the corridors of the school in a daze. Someone waved at him and he returned the greeting halfheartedly. He hadn't been able to sleep a full night in the dorm for the past two weeks and it was starting to show. His normally perfect hair was limp, his smile weak and forced, eyes dull and circled with dark smudges he would have used foundation on any other day. His nightly wanderings always seemed to end up in the park now, and he would catch an hour or so of sleep under the broad oak tree.

If his dorm mates were worried, they did a good job of hiding it. Or maybe he was just less observant. But that would be difficult seeing as he could hear their every thought. Neil was gradually getting the idea, a very vague idea, that they mainly noticed him because he went out of his way to make them notice him. He guessed that he was being slightly bitter because he was tired, but decided even he was entitled to a 'Hey, are you okay?'

Neil slipped into his Latin Theory class and slid into his desk, unnoticed by the teacher or his classmates. If he found this strange, he was too tired to say so. The class dragged on and he found himself lulled by the slight rush of voices in his head, pulling him under, dragging him down, down, down, until;

'Mr. Waters! If you intend to sleep during my class then you may leave immediately!' Mr. Linfer's annoyed voice broke through the mess of thoughts.

Startled, he nearly fell off his chair, face flushing bright red. Mr. Linfer was most kids' worst nightmare. He was mean, sadistic and just plain not-nice-to-be-around. Constantly handing out failing grades was his favorite pastime and seemed to be the reason he had taken the job in the first place. Neil really didn't want to deal with him today, he was too tired and so not in the mood.

'Now, focus on the lesson or get out of my classroom!' Mr. Linfer snapped. Neil watched him for a moment, gauging the reactions of his peers to Mr. Linfer's tyranny.

'As you wish,' Neil replied simply. He stood up, grabbing his bag amid the hoots and hollers of his classmates. Mr. Linfer yelled for them to settle down, and they ignored him. Neil left the room, smirking slightly at the noise of his classmates grabbing their things, as they followed him to freedom.

* * *

Cronus sneered at the globe that Oracle held up for him, watching Neil carefully. Oracle's library was currently a mess from Cronus sifting through every text and document he could find, looking for information on Narcissus.

'So the brat has finally come into his powers, then?' Cronus mused.

'If you were to strike now, while he still has very little control over them, you may be able to harness them,' Oracle told him, 'Though it may be as difficult for you as it is for him.'

Cronus sneered, 'I am a GOD. That mortal is weak, worthless, and nothing. He is a coward who can handle nothing, running from a battle before it even begins. His "friends" understand that and treat him with disdain.'

'Yet he did fight back against his teacher,' Oracle reminded.

Cronus merely waved off this latest addition, 'That was nothing more than a fluke. He had the encouragement of his classmates' minds.'

'I would not be so quick to underestimate this boy, Cronus. He holds more power than you know. The mind can do wonderful things.'

'He his simply a vain boy. _Nothing_ more,' Cronus snapped, 'I don't see why you insist on anything different.'

'I would not be so sure,' Oracle mused with a slight smile.

* * *

Neil sighed into the night air. He didn't plan to return to the dorm until he could be sure that Jay and the others had gone to sleep. The problem with concentrating that hard was that it left him tired; and he was nearly exhausted. Three times he had connected to their minds and was quite ready to pass out. He had finally given up about an hour ago, and now sat with his back resting against his great oak tree.

'Hello, Neil,' a voice greeted calmly, causing him to jump up. Spinning around, he came face to butt-ugly-face with Cronus.

'You really should try deodorant. You know, catch up on the times and stop killing everything around you with that smell,' Neil quipped.

Cronus raised an eyebrow, 'My dear boy, please, take a seat.'

'Thanks, but I'd prefer to stand,' Neil replied with a mocking bow. Cronus chuckled, apparently amused. The man moved to circle him, Neil pivoting to keep him in sight. Neither broke the silence, silently refusing to back down first. Ghostly tendrils of thought brushed his mind, but Neil shrugged them away, focusing on the man in front of him. Cronus drew his scythe, and smirked at Neil, who, as far as he knew, owned no weapon of any nature.

Neil focused, drawing his power together, and pushing into Cronus' mind. Dark clouds of anger and hatred rushed at him, trying to bury him. He pushed harder, past the nightmarish figures that would soon haunt his dreams. Cronus dropped his scythe, pressing his palms to the side of his head. Neil gasped, drawing in more ragged breaths. Dark images and feeling, then pure emotion. Cronus threw more and more at him. Neil waded through. Sinking to his knees, he pressed harder, jerking in pain every few seconds.

Cronus let out a snarled of rage and backhanded the youth across the face, breaking his concentration. Grabbing his scythe, he staggered through a portal, turning back to face Neil.

'We will finish this later,' he snapped.

'It is later. In fact, it's nearly three am,' Neil retorted, from his eagle spread position in the grass. Memories of thoughts rushed through his mind. Dead corpses, murders, grotesque creations he didn't even want to name.

'I will have your power!' Cronus declared viciously, and closed the link.

'You wouldn't want it if you had it,' Neil whispered. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, perfectly content to spend the rest of the night crying like a baby.

* * *

Well? I hope this makes it a little more interesting. Now that Cronus knows he can't just take Neil's power, he has to find another way to use it. Hmm…well, suggestions, comments and reviews are all welcome.

Cheers!

Me


	4. In Which Neil Comes Up With A Plan

**Disclaimer**: I really think you've gotten the message already, but just in case; I own nothing.

**Neil**: Thank you everyone who reviewed and wants to read more about my pain, but the authoress has a headache so she's not going to post all you're names. You're smart people so I'm sure you remember who you are, but if you have forgotten, you can check it out in the reviews page. Cheers!

* * *

Migraines

In Which Neil Comes Up With A Plan

Something prodded him in the ribs and he swatted at it, trying to return to sleep. Not that sleep had been doing him any good, what with the nightmares he's been having, but it was nice to pretend. The foot prodded him harder and he rolled over, absently spitting out a leaf. Shielding his eyes, he glared up at Jay, silently telling him to go away.

'Come on, Neil. We've got to get back to the school. We don't have time for your shenanigans,' Jay told him.

Neil propped himself up against his tree, 'So why don't you just go. It's Saturday, so it's not like there's classes or anything.'

'You found him? Good. Neil, Cronus is attacking the school and he has the others,' Theresa told him. Neil's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but Jay spoke before he could get a word in.

'Well, we don't exactly _know_ he has them, but we have a hunch,' Jay interrupted, 'What we _do_ know is Cronus thinks you have some sort of super weapon.'

Neil went ashen and he finished Jay's analysis dully, 'And he wants to make a trade. Me for them.'

Jay gave him a look, 'Yeah, how did you…'

'It's not important,' Neil replied, allowing Jay to help him to his feet, 'Let's just get to the school.'

'But…'

'I'll explain on the way.'

* * *

Contrary to what he had said, Neil did not have the energy to explain on the way. Jay supported his weight by draping Neil's arm over his shoulder holding him up by the waist. Neil focused on staying conscious as Jay pulled him along, practically lugging him in silence. As far as it went, Neil could sense only traces of concern, mostly directed at their lost comrades.

'I've got an idea,' Neil yelped out suddenly, startling Jay and Theresa. Jay glanced at him in surprise, but nodded for him to continue anyway.

'I'll distract Cronus. You get the others,' he panted.

'No. We stick together as a team,' Jay replied sharply, giving him a look._ That's the stupidest plan he's come up with. He really is going to get himself killed someday. Luck or no luck._

'Jay, I'm about to fall over. I can't keep up with you, I'll only slow you down. Right now I'm a _danger _to the team. We don't have a choice,' Neil snapped angrily.

'How did you plan to distract him?' Theresa asked quickly, interrupting the inevitable argument. Her face was pale and she didn't look too happy with the idea either.

'Leave that to me,' Neil told her with a grim smile, 'Just get everyone out.'

'You know, I think our Neil is finally growing up,' Jay commented.

'Shut up, Jay,' Neil shot back.

'As you wish.'

* * *

The school was in sight now, and the trio breathed a sigh of relief. This was rather foolish, seeing as they hadn't even started the battle.

'Do you know where they are?' Neil asked Theresa. She pressed her index fingers to her temples, focusing on their friends.

'No,' she said finally, shaking her head, 'I can't get a lock.'

Neil closed his eyes, a frown forming on his tired face. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he focused on his missing comrades. Thoughts rushed through his head, and he had a vague sensation of flying as his mind rushed forwards, pulled to the tendrils of his quarry. Thoughts brushed his mind, before the shimmering form of Odie filled his mental vision. The ghostlike image hovered, before fading to be replaced by Herry, then Atlanta and finally Archie. Thoughts and emotions flickered past him, licking at the edges of his mind as he searched their most recent memories to find some clue as to where they were being held.

Cronus' face filled his mind and he flinched involuntarily. Just as quickly, he was replaced with snippets of a net, a basketball, a gym class. He broke away from them, gasping and staggering even with Jay's support.

'You…I…,' Theresa began and stopped, staring at Neil in disbelief. Jay ran a hand through his hair.

'Theresa, please tell me that was you and not a new power Cronus has developed,' Jay muttered.

'Neil, what did you do?' Theresa demanded, ignoring Jay in favor of unraveling this newest mystery.

'I'm a telepath…and an empath, actually. That's why Cronus wants me,' Neil replied tiredly, as he leaned heavily against Jay. Theresa opened her mouth, but Neil shook his head.

'We don't have time. They're in the small gym. I'll go to the office and use the P.A. system to distract Cronus, giving you time to get into the gym. Once he's gone, I'll contact you,' Neil told them, carefully extracting himself from Jay's grasp. Jay nodded worriedly, taking Theresa's hand to lead her away. And Neil was left alone.

* * *

Neil made his way slowly down the corridors, leaning against the wall as he dragged himself along, cursing the architects of the school. Why someone decided to place the office so far from the back entrance of the school, Neil had no idea. Something about it being a better idea to take the front entrance passed through his mind, but he ignored it. The office door was only a hallway away and he didn't want to faint dead away before he reached it. Afterwards was a different story.

Turning the knob to let himself in, he was surprised when it didn't budge. He tried rattling it, with no success, other than annoying himself. Snarling at his reflection in the glass pane, he silently cursed himself a fool, wishing for a lock pick. A patch of reflected light grew in the glass pane, increasing in size until he decided now would be a good time to figure out what the hell it was. He looked down.

The silver band on his left wrist was glowing slightly, and he stared at it without comprehension for what must have been a full minute. Reaching out a slender index finger with his right hand, he poked it gently. Pulling his finger away slowly, he studied the silver thread attached to it. It broadened as he pulled it farther away, taking the shape and consistency of a silver stiletto. Glancing at the other band, he half expected to see it glowing too, and was strangely disappointed to find it wasn't.

Jimmying the lock wasn't a problem now, and he slid the thin silver blade between the door and the locking mechanism. He slipped into the office, feeling strangely better than he had for the past week or so, and thanked Narcissus' spirit profusely. The P.A. system was easier to work than he had imagined and he simply flipped the switch.

'Hey Cronus! You want me, you have to come find me!' he yelled into the loud speaker, pleased as he heard his own voice echo around the building. Briefly he connected himself to Jay's and Theresa's minds.

_**It's go time.

* * *

**_Well? I'll give you a cookie if you review. And I will explain this oddity of a chapter in the next chapter.

Cheers!

Me


	5. Hate

Disclaimer: What do you think? If the last couple of these didn't give you a clue, then go read every other disclaimer on the site.

Now I will explain the last chapter, which actually turned out to be a real oddity. By the way, I'm probably going to wind up focusing on what Neil does throughout the whole story, in case you're wondering.

Thanks goes out to all of my incredible reviewers; you know who you are.

* * *

Migraines

Hate

Neil looked up from his slumped position in the chair as someone enter the room, mentally preparing himself to…hobble away. To his surprise, the person who stood there was not Cronus, but a teenager like himself. The dark haired youth had an aristocratic face with high cheekbones, a full mouth and perfect eyebrows. Neil decided he didn't like competition when he felt like he'd recently been hit by a train.

'Who are you?' he demanded of the stranger, doing his best to glare but failing miserably. He settled for a tired, but sexy pout.

'You _do _realize you are in danger, right?' the other asked instead. When Neil only glared at him, he sighed, 'I am Sevran, descendant of Sonneillon, the demon of hate.'

'Why are you telling me this? I thought demons just liked to murder and destroy and torture?' Neil asked, mildly curious.

'Because I do not care for Cronus' manipulative ways, and, no, demons take pleasure in much the same things as gods. They are essentially the gods of the Underworld, which is unfortunately linked to all that you have mentioned,' Sevran answered.

'And the point of this little chat is, what, then?' Neil returned and Sevran smiled calmly.

'I am to put a curse on you that will result in everyone that comes in contact with you immediately hating you,' Sevran began and Neil's eyes widened, 'I have no alternative if I wish to return to the Underworld. Fortunately for you, I have thought of an…intervention, shall we say.'

'So have I: don't,' Neil snapped, struggling to his feet.

'There are many counters to hate, though they are thought of as silly or infantile, never as a weapon. For example, your life is now directly linked to how much people hate you. As you are, at the moment, severely weakened, they only experience mild dislike,' Sevran continued.

'And at full strength?' Neil asked.

'After gaining your telepathic and empathic abilities, there is no guarantee that you will ever return to full strength. However, if you did manage to achieve what Narcissus ultimately did not, they would be driven to kill you by pure blood lust,' Sevran finished.

'Cronus is coming. You better go,' Neil told him, sinking back into the chair.

'He is not here. At the moment, your friends' minds are pliable, easily overpowered by anyone, due to my curse. As hate is an emotion driven by the mental elements and not of the heart, I was able to manipulate them into believing Cronus was here,' Sevran explained.

'Which is why Jay didn't have a plan and Theresa didn't demand an explanation,' Neil added grimly, 'And why they were acting so strangely, strangely enough to allow me to come up with a plan.'

Sevran inclined his head briefly, acknowledging Neil's words as truth.

'How do I know you're not lying to me?' Neil demanded suddenly, 'How do I know you're not playing me for the fool?'

'Look into my mind and tell me what you see,' Sevran suggested, 'You do have that power.'

Neil was silent for a moment. 'I'm not strong enough,' he said finally, 'I don't know what would happen.'

Sevran studied him briefly. 'You have only just realized your gift if you do not realize that physical contact not only increases your focus on the single person but blocks out all other thoughts and emotions other than the two involved,' he intoned dully, the condescending edge to his voice like a knife sharpened on rust. It stung Neil and he opened his mouth to retort before he realized Sevran was at his side.

The stronger boy grabbed Neil, forcing him into a sort of vice gripped hug. The other thoughts vanished, but Sevran wasn't finished. His head dipped down, lips engulfing those of his captive and forcing his tongue into Neil's mouth.

If Neil had understood what Sevran was doing at that exact moment, a number of things could have occurred. He might have screamed, shoved, kicked, bitten, physically injured or mentally scarred Sevran (believe it, the telepathy has taught him things about people he'd honestly be saner not knowing). As it was, Neil knew none of this. All he knew was a memory.

_Cronus grabbed me by the shoulder, slamming me into a wall. Hard. It hurt. I swore at him viciously, but it did no good. He brought his face close to mine, putrid breath rancid and stale, stinking of rotten meat among other things not worth deciphering. I didn't want to lose my lunch, after all._

'_You want to go home, Sevran, heir of Sonneillon?' he hissed, pinning my hands above my head and holding them in place against the wall, 'Then I have a job for you. Neil, one of the seven heroes brought forth to destroy me, is the heir of Narcissus. If his heart breaks, he will die, breaking the prophesy. Make his friends, no, the world, hate him, and I will let you go home.' _

Sevran broke away, panting, a small, satisfied smile on his face. Neil whimpered at the loss of contact as thoughts, once again, flooded his mind.

'So, if I die, the prophesy is broken. And if I live, everyone hates me, which ultimately leads to my death,' he intoned dully.

'Good luck,' Sevran whispered, squeezing his hand briefly, and momentarily freeing Neil from his mental bonds. Then he was gone.

* * *

Well, it's a twist. I hope you like it. Please review.

Cheers and cookies,

Me


	6. Leaving Behind

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Well…I guess that last chapter didn't go over too well, seeing as everyone ignored it. Just to tell you, this is not going to end up as a Neil/Sevran fic, he's just motivation. I won't tell you who I'm hooking Neil up with, it's going to be a surprise.

* * *

Migraines

Leaving Behind

Neil slipped silently into the dorm, so as not to wake anyone or arouse attention. Right now, attention was the last thing he wanted. He didn't know what he would do after he grabbed his things and left, he didn't know where he would go. As far as he was concerned, plans were a bad idea right now. He crept silently into his room, closing the door soundlessly.

'You came back.' Neil whipped around to face his intruder. Sevran sat cross legged on his bed, looking mildly surprised.

'Yes,' Neil replied, pulling a duffle bag from the closet and tossing in some underwear, 'Why did you kiss me?'

Sevran raised an eyebrow, as though he didn't think Neil would remember. 'It made the connection stronger, did it not? Aside from that, it prevented what I told you from driving you insane.'

'A necessity, then. How long are you planning to stay?' Neil replied in a disinterested tone.

'It was not a necessity. I chose to do it, I did not have to. I merely wished to. However, there are many ways I could have obtained the same connection. My kiss merely made you stronger.'

'What do you mean, 'It made me stronger'? And you didn't answer my last question. How long are you planning on staying?' Neil demanded, his voice harsh.

'You were able to walk home without help, were you not? I would call that stronger. As for how long I plan to stay, only as long as it takes Cronus to return me to the Underworld,' Sevran told him amiably.

Neil finished thrusting his remaining clothes into his bag and stood up, grabbing his MP3 player, batteries, a flashlight, pillows and a sleeping bag.

'Bring a notebook and pen,' Sevran suggested, 'To record what you know and to work out the rest.' Neil nodded and pulled the recommended items off a shelf, adding them to his bag.

'Good thing this thing has wheels,' Neil said of the black duffle bag. He stood, facing the door, but stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

'Do not forget this,' Sevran told him, handing him Narcissus' silver book, 'It can only guide you if you let it.' Neil nodded and bent to place it in the bag with his other items.

'How do you feel?' Sevran asked, moderately concerned, if his asking was anything to go by. Neil considered, then decided it was best to be honest with the guy who had probably saved his life, 'Like shit, after it's been hit by a freight train.'

Sevran nodded, closing the distance between them. Being kissed by a guy, Neil decided, wasn't actually so bad. Sevran's lips were dry and chapped, rather than moist from some lip gloss like a girl's would be. They were warm, too, and having Sevran's arms about his waist made him feel safe and protected. His own arms slid up Sevran's chest, resting his hand on Sevran's collar bone. Abruptly his thoughts shifted, and he wondered if the One he wanted would make him feel this way. He imagined it was the One's arms about him, the One gripping him like that, the One's tongue in his mouth. Sevran pulled back slightly, deciding he needed air, their faces still inches apart. He leaned back in.

'Don't,' Neil whispered. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Sevran, to him and to the One.

'Why?' Sevran asked, his breath ghosting over Neil's lips.

'Because it's not fair. To you or me or…It just won't work out and…' Neil broke off. He couldn't continue. Sevran nodded and clutched him tighter to his chest.

'I understand. However, I already knew it wouldn't work out, and I never expected it to. Nevertheless, you need your strength,' Sevran murmured, leaning closer, 'May I?'

Neil wanted to be kissed again. He wanted to be held. But not by Sevran. He wanted… 'Do what ever you want,' he whispered harshly, 'Do whatever you goddamn want!'

Sevran looked taken aback for a second, but a moment later it didn't make any difference. His mouth slid over Neil's as he pushed the slight boy onto the bed. They fell together in a tangle and Sevran twisted on top.

'Sevran,' Neil moaned through the kisses placed on his neck, 'I have to get out of here.'

'I know,' Sevran replied, 'You will. Sleep first.'

He kissed him again, long and deep, and Neil groaned. He was tired now, he wanted to sleep.

'What happens now?' he murmured, drifting farther from reality.

'I will leave when you need to go. You will wake then,' Sevran whispered in his ear, holding him close. Protecting him.

And Neil knew no more.

* * *

He woke sometime later as the figure in the black three piece suit and tie left the bed.

'Sevran?' he asked groggily.

'I cannot help you all the time, Neil. You must find the answer yourself,' the older teen said quietly.

Neil stood up, pulling on the hooded sweater leant to him by Jay against the morning chill. He turned, receiving the gentle press-of-the-lips kiss by Sevran and grabbed his duffle bag.

'Thank you,' Neil whispered to the retreating back. Sevran paused, hand on the doorknob and caught his gaze out of the corner of his eye, 'You are welcome, Neil.' Smiling slightly, he left the room.

Neil's smile was lost in the darkness as he hurried from his room with the duffle bag, grabbing a box of cheerios and some crackers along the way.

* * *

'Did Neil even come home last night?' Jay asked grumpily as he poured himself a coffee.

'I heard some noises from his room last night. I was about to tell him to shut up when they stopped,' Archie replied, sipping his own coffee while reading the paper.

'If he's gotten himself kidnapped again, I'm going to kill him,' Atlanta informed them, settling herself beside Archie.

'Oooh, can I help?' Theresa asked sarcastically, 'Where's Odie and Herry?'

'Asleep in front of the T.V. They spent all night playing video games…again,' Jay replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

'Who ate all the cheerios?' Theresa asked, rummaging in the cupboard.

'I'll go wake up Neil and ask him where he hid them this time. There's no way we could be out that fast,' Jay replied, glaring at the cupboard. Seconds later he returned, face pale.

'Well, where are they?' Theresa demanded.

'Guys. Neil's gone.'

* * *

Please review.


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do believe we've been through this. And, as nothing has changed, I'm going to have to use the same. I own shit.

Reviewers; you've been such an inspiration. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing and giving you brownie points. And today I've actually got a migraine, so if I sound a little cranky, deal with it!

Oh, just so you know, the effects of the curse only come into effect when he is in close proximity to people.

* * *

Migraines

Confrontations

'_Guy's. Neil's gone.'_

'What do you mean by "gone", Jay?' Theresa asked slowly, the first to speak since Jay had broken the news. Jay turned to face her with equal slowness.

'I mean he's gone. All his clothes are gone, the drawers are ransacked, and all his "necessary" items are gone. He left,' Jay told her quietly.

'You _are _kidding, right? It's just a sick joke, right, Jay,' Archie tried, face as pale as the milk in Theresa's glass.

'No. He's gone,' Jay confirmed, seeming as though he was in shock. His movements were slow and uncertain, face ashen, and any outsider might have thought he was having a heart failure.

'We're dead, then,' Atlanta intoned dully, 'Because of Neil.'

'Maybe we're jumping the gun. Maybe he's just gone on vacation for a few days. See his parents maybe? He'll come back,' Theresa decided, her quivering lip betraying her doubt.

'What do we do?' Atlanta asked quietly, head falling into her hands.

'Tell the gods. See if they can scry for him. Then we go find him,' Jay told them, looking better now that a plan was in motion.

* * *

Neil slipped in between the bushes that blocked the entrance to the cave he had found early that morning. Nearly stumbling in the dark, he stopped and pulled his flashlight out of his bag. The dim beam gave the cave an eerie quality that he didn't like, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Sevran had said the world would hate him, and that meant the old grannies who acted as landladies, too. Vaguely he wondered how he was going to take a shower when there was a bathroom in the cave. He shuddered at the thought of not bathing for a week and sighed. He knew this would test his ability to survive, he just hadn't thought it would test him that way.

He pulled a piece of tarp out from the duffle bag and laid it on the floor before he unrolled his sleeping bag and multiple pillows. Deciding that things weren't going to get much better, he resigned himself to spending the day in the cave.

* * *

'Hera! Neil's gone!' Jay yelled, running into the room with the other five heroes behind him. He was still pale, but he seemed to have made it through the shock.

'Neil's gone? What in the name of Styx do you mean?' the head goddess questioned warily.

'He came home last night, grabbed his stuff and left,' Archie explained, his voice rising in pitch to become a shrill squawking noise, 'His keys were on the TV table in the living room.'

'Have you tried looking for him,' Hera asked, looking more than slightly worried.

'We don't know where he would go,' Theresa explained, 'We were hoping you could scry for him.'

'I can try. However, it may take a while to contact him,' Hera agreed, 'If he will allow me to contact him at all.'

Jay gave her a curious look, but nodded in agreement as she led them to the pool.

* * *

Neil sighed and closed the book, studying his watch in the dark. It was a pocket watch, engraved with two butterflies circling a vine that ended with a budding rose at the top. It had been his mothers, before she had been murdered.

_Flashback_

_A six-year-old Neil crept down the stairs and peered through the banister. He had heard voices, and, though it was past his bedtime, wanted to know what was going on. The problem was, whatever was going on, was happing in the kitchen, and he didn't have a good view from where he was. Climbing down the rest of the way, he tip-toed into the hallway and towards the open kitchen door._

'_Mommy?' he asked of the beautiful woman who had been backed into the corner by a strange man. Lily Waters turned to face her son with wide eyes, silently pleading for him to go back to bed. She truly was beautiful, with long blonde hair, perfectly full lips, rosy cheeks and a slender frame. To her son, who had only ever had her as a parental figure in his life, she was an angel._

'_I thought I told you to get rid of it!' the man snapped, slapping her soundly across the face. She cried out, and raised a hand to the reddening mark on her cheek. Neil stared to cry and ran to her, seeking comfort from the strange events taking place. An arm reached down and yanked him up by his hair._

'_Never mind! I'll do it myself!' the man snarled, drawing a handgun from his pants pocket. He threw Neil against the far wall and aimed the gun._

'_No!' Lily shrieked, trying to wrench it from his hands, while blocking her son with her body. They wrestled for a moment, while Neil gradually regained his senses._

_**Crack!**_

_The air seemed to splinter and time stood still as Lily stumbled back, one hand clutched to her chest. She slumped against the wall, and seemed to take an eternity to slide down. Her head lolled to one side, as blood splattered against her hand and the floor. Neil screamed her name, screamed it over and over. Somewhere, in his child's mind, he understood what was happening, and switched to begging. He pleaded with her to stay, telling her how much he loved her._

_The man stared at the scene in shock, then, pulling out a cell, dialed the emergency number, summoning an ambulance. But Neil knew none of this, as his mother wrapped an arm around him for what was to be the last time. He clung to the shimmery white fabric of her summer dress and cried. Cried because he knew she was leaving him, and cried because there was nothing in the world he could do to make her stay._

_The ambulance arrived, and paramedics rushed in. But by that time, Lily Waters eyes were glazed, and her grip on her beloved son loose. She looked frail and delicate, somehow supernatural, like a goddess._

_And Neil cried hopelessly for his dead mother.

* * *

_Neil shuddered and shook awake, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He hated that dream, hated to watch her die again and again for him. He didn't know if he had deserved it then, and didn't know if he deserved it now. Eyes still damp, he found the flashlight and left the cave. He had spent three nights there so far, and was really starting to despise cheerios and crackers.

There was a fountain nearby, and he headed towards it, intent on washing his face. The water reflected his distorted, filthy image and he plunged his hands in, scrubbing his face in an effort to make it untrue. After a minute, he decided he looked even filthier after washing with the dirty black water and leaned on the edge of the fountain in despair.

'Hello there,' a voice said from behind him. His head was wrenched back before he could turn around, and he was flung to the ground by his hair. A sharp kick to the side knocked the wind out of him, and he gasped, the sharp intake of air hurting his lungs. The person who had grabbed him flipped him over, facing him up to the moon. Daze, Neil failed to react as the man straddled him, the zipper to his fly undone.

The first punch nearly knocked him out with its force, and Neil saw stars. The second left him with a blank in his memory that spanned about two minutes. Enough time for the man to unzip his own pants.

He's going to rape me, Neil thought, tears forming in his eyes, he's going to fucking rape me.

The man had pinned his hand above his head, and slapped him soundly across the face as he started to cry. His legs, spread in such a way that he couldn't move them even if he tried, really hurt. He could feel the muscles straining not to rip.

Mentally Neil reached out, calling for Sevran. He didn't know why he did it, he just didn't have anyone else to turn to. Reality abruptly crashed down on him and he realized he did have another option. Quickly, he entered the man's mind and forced drowsiness and disinterest upon him. The man looked confused for a moment, then got up and left. Neil lay on the ground for a moment, shuddering and crying, before he managed to pull enough wits together to head back to the cave.

Slipping inside, he touched the band on his arm. 'They only hate me as long as I'm alive,' he murmured, his thoughts turning back to his dead mother, 'She's waiting for me.'

The stiletto appeared so swiftly in his hand, he almost didn't realize that he'd summoned it. Poising it above his stomach, he said a silent prayer.

'Wait!' someone yelled. Too late.

* * *

Please review.

Me


	8. Thwarted Attempts

Disclaimer: I swear, these things are just an annoying waste of time. I own nothing.

Thanks bellatrixcastle for your advice. I forgot the rating was so low. Thanks again.

* * *

Migraines

Thwarted Attempts

'_Wait!' someone yelled. Too late._

Cold metal pressed against the flesh of his stomach, tearing through to the soft organs inside. Blood splashed out on the blade as Neil thrust it farther inside of himself. The pain ripped through him with a stinging intensity that caused his eyes to water. The soundless scream on his lips died in a frothy mixture of blood and bodily fluids.

'_You imbecile!' _Sevran shrieked, grabbing his shoulder and wrenching him around to face him, _'What have you done!'_

Reality crashed into him like a tidal wave and, with the help of Sevran's fear and panic, he realized he was going to die. Clumsily he pulled the blade out, in a vain effort to undo what he had done. Fear flashed in his eyes and he began to hyperventilate, swallowing his own blood rather than air. This only served to make him lightheaded, black nothingness curling at the edges of his vision. The blade clattered to the floor, the sound ringing through the cave as it became a spark of light that flashed back into the silver band on his wrist. Neil opened his mouth to say something to the other teen, but the sound was lost in a fresh gurgle of bloody froth.

'Shut up and lie down,' Sevran snapped, apparently regaining some of his composure. For Neil, this seemed a pointless command, as Sevran was the only thing holding him in an upright position, and he had let go. He felt rather than saw his shirt ripped off of him, and Sevran's cool, long fingered hands slid over and around the bloody wound. Neil gasped and gurgled, the air that would have come with that intake, nothing more than his own liquids. Abruptly Sevran pressed down, shoving hard against his stomach. The sharp retort of pain was nothing compared to the boiling agony that ripped through him next.

Heat rushed from Sevran's hands, tearing through the open wound and seeming intent on burning him alive. If he had been capable of comprehensive thought at that moment, he would have wondered if Sevran was trying to cauterize the injury. That would have been a disturbing thought for the heir of good looks, and he was lucky his mind was over whelmed with the rush of pain. Sevran pulled back, panting, and Neil gasped in a lungful of air.

He looked down, only to find that the wound was still there, and studied Sevran with and exhausted sort of curiosity. The aforementioned teen waved his hand, summoning a black bag which he placed on the ground beside him. Opening it, he pulled out a stainless steel needle and some thread that appeared to be made of plastic.

"Just stay still,' he snarled. He needn't have, though, Neil had already passed out. He hated needles.

* * *

Neil woke sometime later to a small fire crackling merrily closer to the entrance of the cave. Looking down, he noticed that his stomach had been bandaged and he was wearing an open black dress shirt. He was in the process of poking it, when a figure appeared beside him.

'Sev-' he was cut off by a solid slap across the face that made his head ring and eyes water. His hand fluttered up to the burning flesh and he stared at the black clothed teen who moved in front of him.

'If you ever,' Sevran began in a low, silky hiss, 'Do something as stupid as that again, I will make sure I pound the living _shit _out of you. Do you understand me?'

Neil nodded mutely, hand still against the heated flesh.

'Now, what happened and why were you calling me?' Sevran asked, his glittering black eyes still trained on Neil's face. He moved back a few inches and sat down across from Neil who sat up and pulled a couple of pillows behind him. Leaning against them, he was able to pretend that he wasn't too weak to sit up on his own.

'I…there was a guy…at the fountain…I thought he was going to…I mean, he tried to…but I stopped him…god, he nearly,' Neil tried, face crumpling as the terror of what had nearly happened fell back over him. He started to say something else, perhaps clarify what he meant, but a sob broke forth from his open mouth instead. Sevran was already at his side, arms wrapped tight around him as he rocked the slight teen in a soothing manner. Neil clutched at Sevran's suit jacket, burying his face in the chest of the only person he had left.

'He was going to rape me!' Neil moaned through his tears. Sevran only held him tighter. Curled up against the other teen, he felt like a child again, warm and protected. He missed his mother.

'You were driven by fear. Fear breeds hate. Your death would only have made things worse, not better. Why can't you understand? Why don't you know what the opposite of hate is?' Sevran asked quietly. Neil looked up, studying his face in silence. The black eyes showed only understanding and compassion, perhaps even…

'Love. It's love I need to defeat your spell and free everyone from Cronus' command,' Neil murmured, 'How am I to get to Aphrodite when everyone will be after me with bloodlust?'

'You don't need Aphrodite to love, Neil,' Sevran scolded, 'Who do you love more than anyone?'

Neil thought for a minute, the image of a beautiful woman with blond hair and features almost exactly the same as his. She was dressed in a shimmery, floor-length white dress that seemed to float on the air as she glided towards him in his mind.

'My mother,' he whispered, a warmth that he missed for so long appearing next to the ache in his chest that had been caused by her death, 'But she died.'

'Do you still love her?'

'Yes!' Neil exclaimed, turning his face up to better see the other teen in the dark, 'How could you ask me something like that?'

Sevran ignored his question. 'Focus on your love for her. Let it fill you. After that, you will know what to do.'

Neil nodded against his chest, and let that familiar warmth flood him. It rose, warming him, and for a moment, Sevran appeared to take on the form of his mother in Neil's tired mind. White light blinded him in the flash, and he could feel it spreading, filling every crevice, flooding the minds connected to his. Erasing the hate in everyone that had been filled with it. The love did not destroy the hate, for without hate, love is no longer so precious. But it flooded them all the same, restoring the balance to the world. Abruptly, it snapped back into him, like an elastic band stretched too far. He fell limply against Sevran.

The other teen picked him up, gently placing him in the sleeping bag and tucking him in, pillows and all.

'Sevran?' Neil asked quietly.

'Hush. I will be here when you wake, and so will breakfast. Then we need to rescue your friends,' Sevran murmured, kissing him delicately on the lips.

'What happened to them?' Neil asked.

'Cronus has them, but he won't hurt them until I have brought you to him. He wanted to see you break under the stress caused by their hatred,' Sevran replied.

'I can't fight,' Neil replied closing his eyes, 'I don't know how.'

'Yes you do. You just don't know it yet,' Sevran replied as Neil drifted from consciousness.

* * *

Please, please review!

Me


	9. Rescue?

Disclaimer: Anyone else bored of these things yet? I think you already know what I'm supposed to say, because everyone is supposed to say it.

Thank you all my reviewers, and kitkat, thanks for your question. I'll try to explain that first chance I get.

* * *

Migraines

Rescue?

Neil awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs, quite prepared to believe that Sevran hadn't saved him, it was all a dream, and he'd gone to heaven. Or hell, if whoever was making breakfast wasn't willing to share. He sat up slowly and faced the raven-haired teen, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the glare of the firelight. The teen in question turned his head slightly to give him a brief grin, before returning to his task. Curious as to why the greeting wasn't as warm as it usually was, Neil moved closer.

'Good morning,' Neil said cheerfully, settling down beside Sevran, 'What's on your mind?'

'Nothing,' Sevran replied, 'I'm merely distracted by your suicide attempt.'

'Liar,' Neil replied playfully, poking Sevran in the ribs, 'Do I have to figure it out for myself?'

Sevran shot him an annoyed glare. 'Your friends have been captured by Cronus, you can't control your powers, you nearly committed suicide, thus nearly leaving me stranded here in this hellhole, you claim you can't fight and I'm stuck babysitting you while I should be slyly convincing Cronus to give me back my powers so I can go home,' he snapped. Neil remained silent, watching him with an unreadable expression.

'So this whole thing is my fault again,' he asked quietly. Sevran felt a pang of regret run through him and realized too late that Neil's lack of confidence and fighting skills, probably stemmed from his friends' lack of confidence in him. He wrapped his arms around the small frame and pulled Neil's rigid body close.

'No,' he said finally, 'It's not all your part. We-you, me, Cronus and your friends-all had a hand in the way things played out. Now that it's happened, we just have to put it to rights again.'

Neil seemed to accept that and relaxed against the heir of Hatred. Sevran rubbed his back, and then sat him upright.

'We best eat this before I either over-cook it or it goes cold,' he informed Neil, who laughed.

'I wouldn't care if it was stone cold and cooked to charcoal, so long as it isn't cheerios and crackers,' he explained at Sevran's bemused look.

It truly is incredible how quickly a pair of teenage boys can consume food. Sevran and Neil stared at the pan in something near astonishment after realizing it was empty. They looked at each other, sharing in the moment of loss.

'You inhaled it,' Sevran accused balefully.

Neil was amazed. 'Me! You had just as much as I did!'

'Of course not! That would be no way for the Prince of Hatred to behave. Therefore, you must have inhaled it,' Sevran informed him.

'Right. That was a load of bullshit,' Neil commented.

'Yeah, pretty much,' Sevran agreed, sniggering, 'You giggle like a girl.'

'I do not!' Neil replied, offended.

'Yes you do. But never mind that now, we have something a tad more important to deal with at the moment,' Sevran taunted. The haughty expression on Neil's face faded as he paled.

'How am _I_ supposed to rescue them?' he asked, at a complete loss. Understandable as he was usually the kidnapped and the rescuers were usually his friends. The only thing he'd ever been able to save them from was Theresa's Bad Hair Day, an experience he never wanted to repeat.

'Easy. We come up with a plan,' Sevran replied lightly, sensing Neil's discomfort. If possible, Neil became even less comfortable.

'Jay comes up with the plans. And Odie,' Neil told him.

'Well, I think that your Office Lure plan was pretty ingenious, so perhaps we can expand on that,' Sevran answered in the same light tone.

'I can't fight. That's the other's department,' Neil protested, 'The plan was that they'd come rescue me when they had the others.'

'Have you seen them fight? They would be able to tell what their opponent was planning on doing next by said opponents eyes. You, however, have another option: your mind. All you have to do, is figure out what Cronus is going to do by what he's thinking, then attack by getting out of the way of the blow, and providing a blow of your own,' Sevran explained simply.

'Easier said than done, my friend,' Neil commented, 'Don't forget that I also have to get the others out, not just take on Cronus. Preferably unharmed.'

'I'll take care of that. You confront him and I'll sneak in and free them,' Sevran decided. Neil nodded, he knew how to play bait.

'What about getting your powers back?' he asked.

'Cronus has them. I don't know how to get them back,' Sevran answered, 'Try and see if you can get a look at where they are and tell me. Telepathically, if you don't mind.'

Neil nodded. He could play lookout, too.

'Anything else?' Sevran asked, and Neil started. Sevran smirked and kissed him softly as the realization that he wasn't completely useless set in.

'Whatever happens to me, just get them out alive,' Neil told him.

* * *

'_Jay? Jay, wake up!'_ Theresa hissed at the teen chained beside her. Manacles attached on the wall above her head and at her ankles pinned her in place. Her arms had long since gone numb as she slept, but that didn't bother her.

'_Jay!'_

Jay's eyes opened, and he looked around sleepily. Abruptly, he jerked against the bonds and then looked up. 'What the…?'

'_Psst!' _Theresa hissed, _'Shut up or Cronus will notice us!'_ Jay nodded slightly, showing he understood, and dropped his head, pretending to sleep. He studied the ankle-bonds, hoping to find a weak point he could exploit.

'What the hell!' Herry yelped, waking up beside the pair. Five heads snapped in his direction, but it was too late. Cronus turned around, grinning crookedly at them.

'Ah, how nice of you to join me,' he sneered, 'Now all we have to do is wait for Neil to come up with some half-brained attempt to save you and we'll be a happy family. In the mean-time, I might as well destroy the damned prophesy. Who wants to die first?'

He stepped closer to Jay, studying the stony face critically. 'Which one of your pathetic team members would you like to see die first, hmmm? How about the red-head?'

He turned to Theresa, the blade of his golden scythe glinting in the gym's dim lighting. The blade pressed against the flesh of her throat and she recoiled, a droplet of crimson blood running down her throat to stain her shirt.

'Leave her alone,' Jay snapped coldly. Five pair of eyes flashed to look at him. They had never heard their leader take that tone with anyone before. It had a slightly inhuman quality to it.

'No? Then maybe the thinker?' Cronus suggested, trailing the blade against Odie's cheek. The thinker in question moved his head as far from the blade as possible, giving off the impression that he was going to snap his head in the process. Jay opened his mouth to speak again, and Cronus rounded on him.

'Let me remind you that your situation is rather precarious, so you should watch you tongue. You are in no position to be making demands,' Cronus hissed, a feverishly mad glint appearing in his eyes. He rammed the butt of his weapon into Jay's stomach, causing him to double over as far as the chains would let him. 'Perhaps you would like to be the end of the prophesy, yourself, Jay?'

'Let. Them. Go.'

* * *

Please review.

Me


	10. Lessons of Power

Disclaimer: Honestly, what do _you_ think?

Thank you to all my reviewers, even though I'm sure you've gotten the message by now, smart people that you are.

* * *

Migraines

Lessons of Power

_Let. Them. Go._

Neil stood in the entrance way to the gymnasium, dressed in a black dress shirt that hung limply from his shrunken frame. His jeans which had been skin tight before, were loose enough to fit two of him in. White bandages were wrapped tightly around his middle, a red stain already beginning to show through. His right cheek was bruised and his hair was matted and dirt ridden. Dark circles framed his eyes like a raccoon, and he might've been considered the least frightening thing anyone had ever seen, but for one thing.

He was livid.

'_Let. Them. Go.' _Unlike the earlier snarl, this was a cold hiss that sent shivers down the spines of the gym's occupants. Cronus smirked slightly.

'I believe you have forgotten something,' he taunted, 'They hate you.'

'They hate me no more and no less than they ever did,' Neil replied, 'I took care of your little spell.'

'Give me your powers and I'll give you your friends,' Cronus snapped.

Neil's eyes narrowed. 'I don't believe you understood me. Let them go or I will rip out your throat.'

'Neil! What the hell is going on!' Jay interrupted, his voice bordering on panic as he finally managed to get a word in.

'Didn't you tell them, Neil? Or were you too much of a coward?' Cronus sneered, circling Neil and forcing the boy to move with him, 'Or perhaps you didn't trust your _friends_ enough to tell them you are an empath and a telepath.'

'_Shut up!'_ Neil yelled, 'I was running for my _life_ because you had them hating me enough to _kill_ me! Do you really think that leave a whole shitload of time for chitchat?' He lunged, dropping under Cronus' sweep and slamming an elbow into the god's stomach. He leapt backwards in a reverse roll, avoiding Cronus' downward swing.

'Perhaps I did underestimate you,' Cronus admitted grudgingly, 'I promise it wont happen again.'

Neil smirked, raising his hands as if in surrender. The silver bands on his wrists glowed brightly, and he stretched out his arms like a diver or gymnast preparing for their star trick. Two sparks of light shot to the palms of his hands, elongating into thin silver blades, solidifying in seconds. Returning to the ready position, he cast his stunned friend's a wink, his attention returning instantly to Cronus.

Jay caught it, turning to Theresa. 'He's bluffing. There's a plan in there somewhere. He's not alone.'

'You think so?' Theresa asked, looking immensely relieved when Jay nodded. She turned and whispered to Atlanta, who turned to Archie. Jay sent the word down along his side, preparing the group to expect an intervention.

Neil lunged. Darted out of the way of Cronus' swing, and brought the blade up sharply, forcing Cronus to take a step back. The teen ducked under the sweep, and Cronus' foot connected sharply with his ribs. Stumbling back, he heard Theresa shriek, and his teammates groan. Spinning one stiletto, he grimaced, ducking another wide sweep of the scythe and dodging the second kick to his ribs.

'You learn quickly. Quickly enough to distract a man as he attempted to jump you,' Cronus sneered, lunging.

Neil slowed, ducking just in time to avoid being skewered on the end of Cronus' weapon. 'How do you know about that!' he demanded sharply, then his expression changed, 'Sevran.' It was a whisper.

'Did you really think that he would help _you?_ He _hates _you,' Cronus laughed, 'The spell never ended, and you will die of a broken heart.'

Neil blinked, barely dodging another swing as he was forced to back up across the gym floor. 'No.' he whispered, a quiet denial. Then, more strongly, 'No! You're wrong, Cronus. I know what I'm doing.'

'Do you? Do you really know, you useless brat? Your _friends _know. I believe you've heard them think it, unconsciously telling you what a worthless and useless waste of their time you actually are. Of the gods' time. And, as such, you are a waste of my time. Now give me your power!' Cronus snarled angrily.

'I. Am not. USELESS!' Neil roared, lunging at the god, blades aimed for Cronus' heart. Side-stepping the blade, Neil brought his own up an across, marking a deep gash in Cronus' cheek that ran from under his left eye to his chin. The other missed its mark in the gods' chest, creating a flesh wound in Cronus' shoulder. Cronus' stumbled back, momentarily off balance and Neil struck. Copying a kick he'd seen Theresa practicing many a time, he sent the god flying backwards to land hard on his rump.

'Er…Go, Neil?' Odie commented, in light of the team's surprise.

'I'd say so,' a voice replied. Six heads snapped around to face the speaker, a dark haired teen in a three piece black suit. 'Though now he's only managed to piss off Cronus.'

'You'll pay for that!' Cronus raged, throwing a jet of black energy that Neil barely managed to dodge.

'See what I mean,' the boy continued, 'By the way, my name is Sevran. Heir of Sonneillon. Sent by your friend to free you, no matter what happens to him. Like that.'

Neil's howl of pain distracted them from the introduction, as he was thrown backwards several feet by a blast of dark energy. He pin wheeled in the air, crashing sideways into the hurdles. He lay still.

'Neil!' Jay yelled, struggling against his bonds in a vain effort to reach the teen.

'Shut up! You'll draw attention to yourself,' Sevran hissed, 'He's fine. He knows what he's doing.'

Jay shot him a look that could have wilted flowers, and turned his focus back to Neil. Slowly the teen staggered to his feet, one arm wrapped tightly around his already bruised ribs. There was something off about his chest, and for a moment, Jay couldn't grasp it. Neil glanced down and swore as reality hit Jay. The bone was clearly broken. Jay's mouth dropped in abstract horror as the already slim chance of Neil winning this fight diminished again.

'Just one more,' Sevran muttered, and Jay felt the manacles binding his wrists and ankles snap open.

Cronus lunged, slamming into Neil and toppling him to the ground, Neil's teeth sunk into his shoulder and the god roared in pain. He leapt back up and glared at Neil, who stood slowly. There was something primal in the way they were fighting now, something almost sexual. The group froze, unable to move or help their friend as the grappling way they were fighting took precedence in their minds. It was almost sensual, in a way that was meant to determine male dominance over one another. They flushed; watching the pair grapple and Sevran smirked.

'You may need his help-much more than you seem to realize-someday, so how about we call this off, hmmm?' he asked the group. Jay wrenched himself from the hypnotizing view and nodded.

Neil cried out, and his eyes snapped back to his friend, who was now holding his wrist at an odd angle. It was snapped back, and slightly twisted to one side. Neil glared up at Cronus from under his dirty bangs.

The god ignored the look, grabbing the young hero by the throat and lifting him into the air. He deflected Neil's stiletto with one hand, turning to the rest of the heroes.

'See how he fails? He is as worthless as you originally believed,' Cronus sneered, his free hand slipping into his pocket, 'And now I will have his power, the one thing which may have saved you in the end.'

He held up a small, black marble, which glowed with a dark inner light. Neil recoiled from it as if its mere presence had burned him. His face was slowly turning an unhealthy bluish color. Jay took a step closer and Cronus tightened his grip, causing Neil to gasp and choke, his eyes watering as he clawed at Cronus' hand in vain. Jay stepped back. Neil glowed slightly, with the same strange light that his bands did when he was summoning a stiletto. It focused, appearing to course through his veins in golden brilliance. Neil opened his mouth to scream, and the light tore out of his lips with the bloodcurdling noise, arching as if a stream of water to be swallowed by the black orb.

The marble grew in size as it absorbed the bright radiance, pulsing with a steady black light, like a heart beating to its own nefarious drum. Neil's scream faded, his face graying and seeming to weaken with the pain. The final drop of light left his body and his eyes fell shut. Cronus tossed him aside, his body bouncing weakly, before rolling to a stop, head lolling to one side. The god smiled, a depraved act that caused the group to shudder and break away from their stunned state.

'Neil!' Jay yelped, lunging to the fallen hero's side. He shook the body gently, receiving a moan from the seemingly dead teen. Relieved, he cradled the limp form against his chest, Theresa stroking the matted and sweaty hair.

Cronus laughed, the maniacal sound resonating in the wide gym and echoing back to them, increasing the wicked noise tenfold.

'I control it now. I control the ability to cause you eternal suffering,' Cronus laughed, gleeful in his own sick way. He hissed, the Latin spell flowing from his lips like a deadly tide, before waiting patiently. Neil turned his head to watch through painfully lidded eyes.

Abruptly, Cronus' hands flew to his head, the marble clenched tightly in his fist. Harsh, half-choked cries tore from his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut as the painful migraine ripped through his senses. The voices would follow, Neil knew, but didn't voice it. Suddenly, the god let out a howl that turned into a roar of anger.

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' he screamed, turning on the group, 'YOU FOOLISH BOY, YOU'VE CURSED IT!'

'What's wrong, Cronus?' Neil rasped, a small smirk forming on his lips, 'Can't handle the voices? They won't ever stop, you know. That's what drove Narcissus over the edge. And the migraines, you'll learn to live with them. Oh, and don't count on ever sleeping a full night again. But you'll get used to it. At least you'll know what they're really thinking, what they really mean when they tell you one thing but mean another.'

'SHUT UP!' he roared, sinking to his knees, held firmly between his hands, 'STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!'

'Give Sevran back his powers first,' Neil croaked out. A wooden rod wrapped in leather was wrenched from a pocket and thrown in the direction of the demon. Sevran smirked at Neil, silently thanking his friend.

'Now break the orb,' Neil directed his voice no more than a faint whisper now. He's dying, Jay realized, Neil's dying in my arms. He started to shake, and Neil's head rolled to rest against his chest, his cheek rubbing against the material of his sweater in a brief, affectionate gesture. Jay clutched him tighter, lips drawn back from his teeth in a silent show of emotional pain.

The marble smashed against the floor, shattering into millions of tiny glass shards that scattered a bright light. It gathered in its own bright orb, hovering above the ground for no more than a second, before plunging into Neil's chest, above his heart. He convulsed, briefly, a slight grunting sound torn from his lips. He opened his eyes, giving them a small, soft smile. The next instant he was gone.

'Neil?' Jay whispered, shaking him slightly. The head lolled, eyes open and glazed, his chest still.

'Is he…?' Archie asked, a lump forming in the pranksters' throat, '…dead?'

Odie's skillful fingers found Neil's throat, searching for the pulse they all instinctively knew wasn't there. He nodded, grief coloring his features. Theresa pressed her hand to her mouth, silencing the animalistic howl of rage, pain and grief that tore out of Herry as his giant fist slammed into the wall creating a large dent as the brick was forced outwards.

'He's dead.'

* * *

Please review and I promise to consider saving his life.

Cheers!

Me


	11. The Elysian Fields

Disclaimer: You already know I own nothing, so just read the chapter.

* * *

**Migraines**

**Chapter 11;**

**The Elysian Fields**

Jay let out a moan, shaking as he clutched the thin body closer to his chest. He shook the limp corpse, a vain attempt to restore life to his dead friend. Sevran watched silently for a moment, contemplating the situation. Still unnoticed by the group, he spun on his heel, facing the far wall. He held up the rod, and two jets of black energy ripped from the ends, solidifying into black blades. The effect was like a bladed bo-stick, somehow wicked in nature. Twirling it, Sevran formed a black circle of energy, which funneled into a blast of power that hit the wall, licking outwards along the surface like black flames. The image of the gym wall faded as the dark fire advanced, summoning forth a black silver door, complete with skeletal images carved into its surface. It swung inwards as Sevran approached, and the demon glanced back over his shoulder. He sighed, mentally cursing himself, and did an about-face.

'Give him to me,' he told the leader softly. Jay glanced up, and pulled the deceased blonde tighter to his chest. Sevran wondered briefly if Neil would have been able to breathe were he still alive. Dismissing the thought by deciding that the boy would not have, and that he would have an interesting collection of bruises come morning, he repeated the order, 'Give him to me. There may still be time to save him.'

Jay studied the demon carefully, then looked back at Neil. Standing, he went to Sevran. The demon raised an eyebrow, motioning for Jay to hand him the body. Jay shook his head, 'I'm coming.'

'You cannot enter the Underworld. Hera would have my head,' the demon replied simply. Jay gave him a look, then nodded to the rest of the team. They stood up silently, filing in behind the leader, grim faced and determined.

'You can blame us, but we _are _coming,' Jay repeated, his expression hard. Sevran sighed, gracefully spinning on his heel and heading towards the portal. He paused, and glanced back at them, 'If anyone asks, _you_ snuck in as I was closing the portal. _I _didn't help you. Understand?'

Without waiting for an answer, he stepped through the forbidding doors and onto the even blacker path.

* * *

'Where are we?' Archie asked, glancing around uncomfortably at his surrounding. He yelped, jumping backwards as a moaning wisp of gray that bore some slight similarities to an actual woman floated across his path. The stained black gravel crunched under his feet, some sliding off the edge of the path and spinning into the abyss below. His arms wind milled as he fought to stay of the edge of the path, and Atlanta grabbed his shirt, yanking him back up.

The dark orangey-green sky seemed to press in on them in protest, but the demon ahead gave it no mind, igniting a sad little brush of dead twigs with black fire. There seemed to be a lot of them on the path, and the irritated teen seemed to relish reducing each and every one to a pile of smoldering ash. The path was more like a bridge suspended in midair that seemed to go everywhere and nowhere at once. Paths branched off and seemed to weave around each other, essentially creating a maze of paths obviously meant to confuse people. Jay was reminded of the Minotaur's labyrinth, which was built so people would be lost forever.

'We are in the Paths Between Worlds. They lead everywhere, past, present and future. However, lose sight of what you want, and lose your way forever,' Sevran replied, without looking back, 'Your mournful friend, Archie, was one of those.'

'Gee, that doesn't sound forbidding,' Theresa muttered. She glanced at Atlanta who smirked back in response.

'It's quite nice here, actually,' Archie comment wryly. The girls, along with Odie, shot him various looks of disbelief and annoyance. 'What? I'm not saying I'd want a cottage here or anything, but the smoldering ash piles, bottomless pit and all around dismal scenery are actually quite…interesting.' Atlanta grinned, shaking her head at Theresa who snickered softly, elbowing the leader. Jay didn't even glance at them, his thumb drawing small circles on Neil's body as he stared a hole into the back of the demons' head. The humor left them as the reality of Neil's death returned, though the depressed air was coated with a slight bit of guilt for finding anything funny at a time like this. Whether that was right or wrong didn't actually seem to matter anymore.

'The portal is up here,' Sevran murmured, gesturing towards a swirling black and silver vortex with similar skeletal carved in silver and curved into an archway. It gave off a faintly sinister vibe, even though they seemed to be half a league away from it.

'We have to go…through that?' Archie asked, with something akin to horror.

'Through what?' Herry asked, glancing at the warrior. Archie pointed, and Herry muttered, 'Oh.'

'Who carves those?' Odie asked, squinting at the grotesque contortions with interest.

'No one. Some spirits, the ones who refuse to believe that they are dead, simply keep looking for what they intended to find in the first place. They become obsessed with finding a way out and gradually solidify into a corporeal form. Unfortunately, the process is lengthy and incredibly painful, so they remain in agony the entire time. The newer portals still have some skin left on them,' the demon replied, smirking at the ashen faces surrounding him. He glanced back at Neil, studying the blue lips intently. 'We'd best hurry up, if you plan on returning Neil to his body at all.'

They did as they were told, Jay picking up the pace so that he was nearly passing Sevran with every step. The demon glanced at him in what could only be annoyance, but said nothing while they were still so close to the rest of Jay's team. Gradually they fell behind, and the two traveled in almost companionable silence.

'Thank you,' Jay murmured, 'For helping us.'

'I'm not doing it for you,' Sevran snapped, 'I'm doing it for him.' He jerked his head in Neil's direction, anger and longing clashing on his face. Jay remained silent for a moment, thinking that over.

'You love him?' he asked finally, breaking the awkward silence that had been gradually forming between them. Sevran sighed softly, his black eyes softening as they flitted back to the blonde. 'He loves you,' Sevran explained quietly, watching for the leader's reaction out of the corner of one eye. Jay stumbled, his eyes widening as he turned to stare at the demon.

'You're lying,' he retorted automatically. Sevran chuckled darkly, clearly amused and clearly telling the truth.

'He will never say it, but it is the truth. He may be capable of lying, but there are ways of ensuring a telepath's honesty,' Sevran retorted.

'What did you do to him,' Jay snarled, immediately assuming the worst. Sevran shook his head, laughing silently at the other teen, 'I kissed him.'

Jay's jaw dropped. _'What!'_

'Intimate contact with a telepath or an empath, or both in this case, joins not only the physical, but connects the two mentally as well,' Sevran replied tersely, struggling to turn his laughter into a coughing fit, 'I'll put it in small words so you insignificant mind can understand it. If Neil is kissed, the kisser can read his mind during the kiss, if they so choose.'

Jay tightened his hold on the blonde, 'Isn't that a violation of some sort. Like a mental rape?'

'Considering he has permanent access to everyone else's minds at all time, save when he is in close proximity to another, I suppose you could call it a subliminal mind fuck,' Sevran sneered, furious with being called a rapist, however unintentional.

Jay remained silent for a few minutes. 'Sorry,' he whispered finally, 'I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm just a little on edge…because of all that's happened.'

Sevran nodded, silently accepting the apology as they approached the portal. He stopped suddenly, turning to face the leader, his expression hard as a black smoke rose around him. 'Do not let his love for you rot. Accept it or reject it. If you leave him to wonder, I will find you and I will rip your intestines out through your throat. Do you understand me?'

Jay gulped, whispering something unintelligible in the face of the demon. Sevran pivoted and strode through the portal.

'Man,' Jay whispered to Neil, 'He doesn't take rejection well.' He sighed and stepped through the portal, his team running to catch up.

* * *

'He shouldn't have gone too deeply into the Elysian Fields,' Sevran told the group, 'So try to stay close.' The six teens nodded, heading down the worn gravel path. Bright green grass grew all around them, a welcome contrast to their previous surroundings.

A joyful voice broke through the spring air like a gentle breeze. 'Eurydice! You have returned to me, my love!' Orpheus laughed, jogging towards them happily, his lyre clutched tightly in one hand. Sevran snorted, glancing between the pair as Theresa danced away, trying desperately to tell the dead hero of her true and very much un-Eurydice-ish identity.

The demon stepped in front of the dead man, blocking his view of Theresa, who peeked out from behind Herry's massive form. His face paled as his mouth dropped open in something akin to horror. Instantly, he backed up, stringing out a merry tune in hopes of repelling the demon. Sevran jerked it from his hands, obviously affected by the magic caged within the instrument.

'I wish to know where a young hero by the name of Neil is. Tell me, or I will break both the lyre and her soul,' Sevran snarled, jerking his thumb in the direction of Theresa who squeaked in response, ducking back behind Herry. Archie snorted, apparently doubting the demon's ability to carry out his threat. Jay shot him a look, obviously realizing that the Elysian Fields had a negative effect on Sevran and that he could do just that if he so chose. Archie shut up.

'He went that way,' Orpheus stammered, pointing down another path, 'Said something about finding his mother. I wasn't really paying attention, just gave him the directions and…'

'What directions?' the demon demanded, cutting the hero off.

'Down that path, take the first left and follow the spring to the waterfall. You can't miss it,' Orpheus replied instantly.

'Thank you,' the demon replied, turning to follow the path. Pausing he turned and tossed the lyre back at the hero, 'She's all yours.' He muttered, not identifying whether he meant Theresa or the instrument. Stepping up the pace to a near run, he tore down the path.

* * *

'Neil!' Jay yelled, breaking through the clearing and spotting the blonde. He repositioned the body as he slowly approached the startled blonde. Sevran stood back, apparently satisfied to let the descendant of Jason handle this. Or, more probably, to make sure he kept his word.

'Jay? What are you doing here?' Neil asked, pressed against the side of an angel. Blonde hair flowed delicately down her back, as amused sapphire eyes turned to study Neil's friend. The white sundress flowed around her, pooling on the ground where she rested. A slender, fragile arm wrapped lightly around Neil's shoulders, the equally slender fingers of her hand toying with the blonde teen's hair. She was incredibly beautiful, and Jay wondered momentarily where she had left her wings.

He pulled his gaze back to his friend, and found himself lost in the equal beauty of the boy, normally well hidden by his usual clothes. The white toga seemed to bring out the more fragile grace he fought hard to pretend didn't exist. 'I came to find you, Neil.'

Neil smile, his head cocking to one side in a question he didn't need to voice. Jay moved forward, receiving a second smile from the angel as he knelt beside his friend. He lay the cool body down in front of them, momentarily weirded out with having two Neils with him.

'I didn't want to lose you,' Jay told him, 'Your important to me. You are important to everyone of us. And if they manage to hurry up with Orpheus, they'll tell you exactly the same thing.'

'You mean, I'm important to defeating Cronus and completing the prophesy,' Neil replied, glancing away from him. He leaned fully against the angel, who wrapped her arms around him in response.

Jay swallowed roughly, aware that Neil was studying him intently, even if he appeared to have dismissed him. 'There's more to it than that.'

Sevran folded his arms in front of his chest, as if to say "Stop playing with him". Jay glanced up, and an idea nearly smacked him in the face. Deftly, he caught one of Neil's hands in his own, watching the blonde's mouth open in surprise as the connection enveloped him.

'What do you feel?' Jay asked, studying the other teen. Neil looked up, his beautiful sapphire eyes locking on Jay's golden brown ones.

'You're unsure…but you don't want to lose what could've been for what quite possibly should be,' Neil replied softly. Jay nodded slowly, closing his mouth against adding any more as understanding flashed through Neil's eyes.

'It might be hard, but I'll be with you…if you'll have me,' Jay told him softly. Neil smiled, letting the older teen lift his much smaller hand to his lips, kissing it gently. The angel cleared her throat gently and they both turned to her.

'Mum…' Neil began, but she shushed him quickly.

'Go, Neil. You will return soon enough, and I will be waiting,' she told him with a smile, her honey voice calming and reassuring as it filled the air, 'I've waited this long, I'm sure I can wait a bit longer.'

Jay studied the woman whom he had already assumed to be an angel, before noting the similarities between the pair. The seemed almost identical, save for a few differences Jay wasn't sure he could place. He nodded to her, and, standing, he pulled Neil to his feet.

Sevran stepped forwards, gently pulling the limp body upright and motioning for Neil. The blonde stared at the demon, surprised to see him again.

'I thought you would have gone home,' the blonde commented, tilting his head in confusion. Sevran sighed and passed the body to Jay, grabbing the spirit and pulling him closer.

'Due to a series of rather unforeseen events, I took the liberty of escorting your friends here. Currently they are trying to escape that lovesick Orpheus,' Sevran drawled.

Realization dawned slowly on Neil's face. 'I thought we agreed not to fall in love,' he whispered.

'And you upheld that promise wonderfully. Unfortunately, I happen to want what I can't have,' Sevran retorted, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. Neil pulled away slowly, a look of pure sorrow decorating his face.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you,' he whispered, backing up so he was once more beside Jay. Sevran nodded, giving him a quirky half grin as Jay glared a hole in his head.

'I know,' he murmured, taking a step forwards as Neil took one back. His hand hit the corpse, and a white light enveloped both his and the body, swirling around them as Neil let out a yelp of surprise. Lily Waters turned her gaze to Sevran as the rest of Jay's team broke through into the clearing.

'You had best leave, young prince,' she told him softly, 'I will escort them out of here.' The demon nodded and tendrils of black smoke curling around him as he vanished.

The light faded, and Jay lowered Neil slowly to the ground as the blonde gasped for the air his lungs had been denied for so long. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, and he stared up at his friends. He groaned and leaned against the leader's side, exhausted.

'You will feel better after a few hours, when your body has adjusted to being alive again,' Lily told him gently, 'But you have been here too long. I will show you where to go.'

'Just a minute,' Jay told her quickly, pulling Neil to his feet as he turned his attention back to the blonde, 'You haven't given me an answer yet.' Sapphire pools lifted slowly to meet golden brown.

'Yes,' Neil agreed, studying Jay's face carefully. The older teen grinned, pressed his mouth firmly against Neil's and then pulled back to grin at him.

'I think I love that word,' he laughed, wrapping his arms around the blonde tightly. Neil grinned, allowing himself to be squeezed.

'What just happened?' Herry asked Archie. The warrior shrugged, just as bewildered as everyone else.

The pair laughed at their oblivious expressions and turned back to each other. Jay smiled, lifting him into the air and spinning him around once before pulling him close for another kiss, deeper and more passionate than before.

'Oh.' Archie commented, 'That happened.'

* * *

There you go. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you, wonderful reviewers, I couldn't have bothered getting my lazy ass to finish it if it wasn't for you.

Cheers

Me


End file.
